Hospitals, Love and Other Stuff
by IAmJustSoAngry
Summary: Alejandro's in the hopsital. Heather visits him. You know the drill. Rated T for swearing.


**Yo everybody. This is IAmJustSoAngry. I am very annoyed by these specific fics where Al is the hospital and is angry. I figured, ya know, I should put this to justice. Uh...reply, or whatever.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, don't wanna own anything.**

I lay in a hospital bed and stuff, watchign TV. It's been 4 months since the accident, and I'm still in this dag-nabit hospital. Yeah, I'm bald and I'm all burned. Oh, and MY LEGS ARE CUT OFF!

...Just kidding! Its' not that bad. Just...ya know, burns and crap. Duh.

I feel uncomfotable. "Hey nurse!" I yell, angry. "Make my bed comfortable and stuff!"

"Of course, Alejandro,"

I noticed she didn't say her proper line. "Uh, EXCUSE ME!" I exclaimed. "You didn't say my name right, bitch!"

"Oh...sorry, King Master Really Super Hot Alejandro,"

"That's more like it," I say satisfied.

She uses the remote control thing-y to control my bed, but she messes up and the bed closes up-WITH ME IN IT.

"GAHHHHH!" I yell. "Dammit! Set it back!"

"Whoops!" she pushes another button, and the bed turns towards thw indow and launches me outside. "AHHHHHHH!" I scream, falling down the 16 story building.

"Oh goodness!" the nurse yelled.

After they found me lying helpless in the cactus garden outside of the hospital, the nurses took me to my room and patched me up.

I went back to watching TV and all that jazz. I didn't even bother with the remote that made my bed comfy; the nurse would just mess it up again. Did anyone know how to do anything these days?

Then, my bastard of a brother, Jose came in. "Hola, Al!"

I scowled because _**I HATED HIM. **_That pretty muchs sums it up. I figured I should talk to him in Spanish, because it was the language I learned first, ya know? "Taco burrito quesadia chimichanga?" I asked. **(A/N: Excuse this. It is gibberish. I actually do know quite a bit of Spanish, but I thought this would be funnier because most people who do write fics of them talking in Spanish use Google Translate, and they don't know that it doesn't always work. Heh.)**

He smirked evilly. "Si, Mexico Spain Latino!"

I was shocked. "Fiesta? Loco siesta adios?"

"Si, mi salsa la bambaaaaaaaaa!" he left to go get Heather.

Jose left the hospital room and out into the hallway where Heather was and she was all like, "Uh hello let me innnnnnnnn,"

Jose put one finger to her lips. "Shhhhh...no talk-talk, just kiss-kiss,"

"Oh okay," she leaned in to kiss, but then she stopped herself. "Hey, wait a second-I love Alejandro!"

"No you don't."

"Yeah I do."

"No you don't."

"Yeah I do!"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"YEAH I !"

"...Fine. Come in or whatever," he opened the door.

***

"Hey Al, she's here and stuff! Pablo !" Jose led Heather in.

Like always, she came in shocked. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOO I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" Heather exclaimed, sobbing on the floor hysterically.

"Uh...Heather it's fine-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled. "IT'LL NEVER BE OKAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Yeah, Heather it will-"

"!"

Al eventually got tired of that so he yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Heather FINALLY stopped. "Oh I'm so sorry...sometimes I just lose control..."

"...Yes I guess you do." Al said.

They stood there in awkward silence for a few hours...maybe it was because a Buffy The Vampire Slayer marathon was on and it lasted all day.

Once it was over at 1:00 a.m., Heather asked, "Wanna like, talk about our feelings or something?"

Al was bored, so he was all like, "Sure, why not?" 

Heather went first. "Well okay I'm sorry for what I did. Yeah I love money, ya know? Plus I worked hard and stuff...you know the drill."

The Al went. "Oh yeah I'm sorry for...uhhh...not showing my feelings to you until the last second or something? Yeah..."

Then, Heather jumped on Alejandro. "Yay! We're all cool! Now let's make-out."

They started making out and stuff, then Heather said, "I love you."

"Me too."

Heather stopped. "Oh God this bed is so uncomfortable," she reached for the remote. "Let me just..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Al screamed but it was too late. The bed turned towards the window, and launched them outside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed together.

**Yeah. I don't care what you say about this, so say whatever.**

**~IAmJustSoAngry~**


End file.
